O espadachin
by Brazinha
Summary: A historia dps de A filha do andarilho ...completa


**O Espadachim**

**Prólogo**

Após as várias guerras e conflitos, o Japão abriu seu comércio ao exterior. A abolição das armas era respeitada aponto de apenas oficiais de alto escalão porta-las. Porém ainda existia samurais que usavam essas armas com a autorização do governo. Kenshin Himura vive atualmente no dojo kamya e é casado com Kaoru. Está é a história de Souejiro Yamada. Ele protege um comerciante estrangeiro de possíveis ataques. Porém, antes fosse esse o único motivo de Souejiro se preocupar...

**Capitulo 1: Entrando em uma nova jornada.**

"Aaahhhhhh..."-Souejiro se espreguiçava- "Não acredito que eles querem uma escolta logo cedo".

"SOUEJIRO! SOUEJIRO! -Um homem gritava-" ACORDA! FAZ UMA HORA QUE TE CHAMO!".

"Tá, tá! Já vou!" -Resmungando Souejiro abriu a porta, e amarrou seus cabelos num alto rabo de cavalo 1. "O Senhor Fujita já quer sair?"

"Sim... Nosso barco vai sair para kyoto em mais ou menos 20 min" – Ele olhou de canto para Souejiro com desaprovação2- "Vc realmente é um folgado! Ande logo com isso pois temos pouco tempo. Por sua causa estamos quase atrasados!"  
"É como vc disse...QUASE!" – Souejiro riu.

"Grrrr... Não brinque comigo Souejiro! Me acompanhe de uma vez, ou vamos nos atrasar"

"Não fique nervoso Yamagata! Já estou indo!" – Souejiro sorriu, colocou sua espada em sua cintura e saiu da estalagem onde estavam.

No caminho...

"Yamagata? Vc está distraído... Não falou nada o caminho todo...".

"Hum? Só estava pensando..."

"Pensando? Em que?

"Se os monarquistas que controlam o governo japonês são quase todos sobre o comando de Shinjo... Como o senhor Fujita pensa em se arriscar tanto? Sei que vc é forte, Souejiro. Mas, creio que ele não deve arriscar tanto a sua vida. Ele ainda vai precisar de vc".– Yamagata olhou para trás, e viu Souejiro parado com o semblante sério.

"Talvez o senhor Fujita esteja do lado de Shinjo, ou seja, uma estratégia dele".

"Talvez a segunda, mas, nunca a primeira. Da onde vc tirou essa idéia maluca, Shinjo?"

"Da onde? Experiência própria Yamagata... Não devemos nos ligar demais a uma pessoa... Se não nossa vida pode se extinguir".  
"Ah! Sabe de uma coisa? Vamos parar com esse papo!" –Yamagata sorriu e puxou Souejiro pelo braço – "Anda! Vem logo".

"Eeeeii... perai... Calma!" – Souejiro seguia atrás, sendo arrastado literalmente por Yamagata.

Algumas horas depois...

"Chegamos!" – Yamagata olhava para o barco que reluzia ao sol.

"Nossa eles fizeram um bom trabalho!" – Shinjo olhava o barco reconstruído pela ultima batalha.

"SOUEJIRO! ANDE LOGO! VAI FICAR PARADO ATÉ QUANDO?" – Yamagata gritava de longe para Souejiro parado a frente do barco.

'Aqui estou eu... Eu não acredito que estou partindo para quela terra maldita outra vez.' – Souejiro olhou sua mão- 'Aonde deixei tudo que amo'..-Ele olhou o barco e entrou nele, sabendo que seu destino era retornar a sua terra natal.

Continua...

Capitulo 2: Reencontros 

Souejiro havia chegado em Kyoto, O barco parou no porto local.

"Fujita! O que trouxe para nós?" – Disse um dos mercadores numa expectativa incomum.

"Exatamente o que me pediu!" – Fujita sorriu.

"Então descarregue e depois venha a minha sala!  
"Senhor. Fujita..." – Souejiro se pronuncia

"Sim?"

"Será...Que eu poderia passear pela cidade?"

"Passear? Vc não mudou nada!"-Fujita riu

"Grrr...Seu folgado! Vc só sabe tirar folga!" – disse Yamagata irado.

"Hehehe... não tenho culpa da cidade ser maravilhosa!" – Sorriu em um pouco de desanimo. "Posso?"

"Claro! Até chegar Yamagata dá conta do serviço!"

"Grrrr... Garoto!Isso não vai ficar assim!"

Souejiro saiu de perto dos dois. Lembrava-se de sua infância em kyoto. Faz quanto tempo que saiu da casa de seus pais?E seus pais? Como eles estariam?

"É uma coisa que vou descobrir agora!" – Ele falou para si. E continuo caminhando até onde seus pés o levariam de volta ao seu lar.

Passou minutos ou talvez horas...Ele estava parado na porta de um restaurante. Ele tinha receio de entrar. Há muito tempo deixou a casa de seus pais, quando ele ainda era muito jovem...Motivo? Ciúmes? Sim...Talvez fosse só aquele motivo. Seu irmão...Aquele que se tornou a pior pessoa, Ele era o inimigo de seu irmão. O que seu pai pensaria sobre aquilo? Apoiaria seu irmão? Lógico que sim...

Os pensamentos de Souejiro foram quebrados por um homem, de cabelos negros curtos, com algumas mechas brancas que denunciam sua idade um pouco avançada, mas de uma aparência jovial...

"Quem é vc?" – O homem de olhos azuis frios disse, em uma voz ríspida.

"Eu?" -Souejiro estava nervoso...O que ele faria agora?

"Sim... Vc garoto... Vai entrar ou vai ficar aí parado?"  
"Aoshi, querido. O que houve?" – Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros saiu de dentro do restaurante.

"Misao, Esse garoto está parado na porta a mais ou menos 1 hora... E pela roupa e espada deve ser um espadachim de elite ou um guarda costas". – Disse Aoshi.

"Nossa..." -Ela chegou perto e tocou as duas espadas que Souejiro portava. "São kodachis! Iguais a que vc usava, Aoshi!".

"Kodachis?" – Aoshi se aproximou para ver melhor as espadas. "É verdade..."  
"Hum...Se não se importam..." – Ele entrou, desviando dos dois olhares que ele nunca esperava ver na vida. Que embora ele quisesse aquilo mesmo...Ele se surpreendeu por vê-los de novo.

Souejiro se sentou em uma dos vários lugares no restaurante. Levantou a mão e pediu sake para umas das atendentes. Poucos minutos uma menina lhe trouxe o sake e ele começou a beber devagar. Souejiro notou que estava sendo observado, porém continuou a beber. Em sua cabeça memórias tristes, um confronto, uma despedia, pessoas. Coisas que talvez ele quisesse esquecer. Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça e um colar de ouro saiu de dentro de sua roupa, ele guardou com rapidez. Do outro lado Misao olhou aquilo e ficou surpresa.

"Aquele colar" – Misao falou para Aoshi.

"Há vários colares como aquele!" – Aoshi disse sem alterar sua espressão. Porém ele tb achava que aquele fosse seu filho. Nutria isso. Sabia que parte da ida de seu filho era culpa dele.

"Entendo" – Misao se levantou da cadeira de onde estava e foi para dentro onde ficava a casa.

Souejiro olhou Misao sair. Ele se levantou e pagou sua bebida.

'Preciso dar um sinal para ela. Um sinal de que ainda estou vivo.' Ele tirou o colar de ouro de seu pescoço. Esperou Aoshi sair de onde estava e o entregou a uma das assistentes.

"Porfavor... Entregue isso a senhorita Misao... E diga para ler esse bilhete". –Ele ajeitou as luvas1

"Sim senhor!" – A garota sorriu e foi até onde Misao e Aoshi estavam.

Souejiro olhou para o céu e viu que estava ficando tarde. Saiu do restaurante com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E desapareceu no meio da escuridão da noite.

Dentro do restaurante:

"Senhorita Misao!" – A pequena garotinha chamava pela dona do local.

"Aqui, Ayumi!" – Misao estava do lado de Aoshi.

"Me mandaram entregar isso!" – Ela deu o colar e o bilhete a Misao.

"Mas... É o colar do garoto, Aoshi!"

"Sim...Leia o bilhete" – Aoshi disse ao ver Ayumi sair.

"Hum... Vamos ver... Está escrito: _Aoshi e Misao Shinomori, sei que não é tão importante saber se estou vivo ou morto... Pelo menos para vc, pai isso não faz muita diferença. Porem eu estou vivo, mãe. Por isso... Não fique triste. Estou vivendo bem... Sou um guarda costas de um comerciante. Há muito tempo não venho visitá-los... E queria vê-los pelo menos um vez. Papai... Vc não mudou nada. Mamãe... Vc está ainda mais bonita do que eu podia me lembrar de vc._

_Adeus, _

_Souejiro Yamada._

"Aoshi...Era ele..." – Misao chorou...Depositou a carta em seu peito. "ele cresceu tanto...Nosso menino...mudou de sobrenome... Por isso nós nunca o achamos.."

"Hum..." – Aoshi pegou a carta das mãos de Misao e leu uma ou duas vezes. Sim a culpa em parte era dele. Aoshi Abraçou Misao. E lembranças daquele dia vieram em sua mente.

Aoshi's flashback.

_Aoshi treinava seu filho mais velho, enquanto seu pequeno filho de 13 anos o observava.  
"Vamos, vc consegue mais do que isso, filho" – Aoshi dizia enquanto treinava com seu filho._

"_Hai" – O garoto tentava acertar seu pai, mas, foi surpreendido e recebeu um golpe e caiu no chão._

"_Vc está bem? Melhor continuarmos amanhã"._

"_Hai..." _

"_E vc, Souejiro? Vai ficar aí o dia inteiro? Vá ajudar a sua mãe!"_

_Souejiro se levantou...O pequeno colar reluzia em seu pescoço._

"_..." – ele afirmou com a cabeça._

"_Esse garoto não toma jeito..."-Aoshi disse_

"_Pai...O Souejiro anda dizendo que vai embora"._

"_Pois que ele vá...Não me importo com alguém tão fraco como ele!" – Aoshi disse da boca pra fora. Sabia que seu filho não iria embora. Era isso que ele pensava... Até aquele dia._

_Aoshi se levantou de manhã. Desceu para abrir o Restaurante. Ia acordar seus filhos...Quando entrou no quarto apenas escutou Misao chorando._

"_Misao...O que houve?"_

"_O Souejiro... Ele se foi!"._

"_..." – As palavras de Misao ecoaram na cabeça de Aoshi: "ele se foi..Ele se foi"-Ele ainda não acreditada... "ELE SE FOI"-Alguém gritou em sua mente "Não!"._

Fim do flash back.

Enquanto isso Souejiro voltou para onde Fujita estava.

"Cheguei!" – Disse Souejiro

"Já não era hora! Me fez trabalhar mais por sua culpa!"-Disse Yamagata indignado

"Eu tinha coisas a resolver!" – Disse Souejiro

"Ahan...Como gazear o trabalho!"  
"Bom...Tb!"  
"Ora seu!" – Yamagata pegou ele pelo colarinho e notou que seu colar ...O Tesouro de Souejiro não estava em seu pescoço.

"Calma...!"

"Onde está seu colar?"

"Eu...O devolvi..."

"O devolveu? Ele não era seu tesouro?"

"era..."

"Hum...Já está tarde! Garotos devem dormir..."  
"É msm? Poxa... vc já vai dormir?"

"Grrrr...! Eu te pego!"

Os dois saíram correndo. Até que Fujita os chamou, os três beberam e se divertiram. E depois foram para seus quartos dormirem...

Continua...

Obs: 1 Aquelas que os retalhadores usavam. A roupa dele parece com a do Kenshin quando batousai!

Tipo... Esse capitulo ficou maior que o 1... 

Espero continuar fazendo uns cap. Bem grande e legais... Agora falta imaginação pra continuar o de Yuyu hakusho.

Intermediário.

Souejiro acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça. Devia ser pelo Sake.

"Acorda Souejiro! O Senhor Fujita quer que a gente faça uma entrega!" – Disse Yamagata

"Entrega! Onde!"

"É um pouco longe de Kyoto... É em Tóquio..."

"Tóquio!" – Souejiro fez cara de pensativo. – "Mas iremos levar um dia inteiro de trem..."

"É...Exatamente...E ele disse pra não nos atrasarmos... Nosso trem sai as 1 hora da tarde e chegaremos ao anoitecer lá. Depois da entrega teremos um dia de folga e depois devemos voltar a kyoto".

"ok, ok...Então eu só vou me arrumar.. e tomar um banho"

"Certo. E vê se não demora como sempre..."

"Yamagata..." ·

"Huh?"

"Vc é um chato!"  
"Grr... me respeite..."  
"¬¬"

"hunf" – Yamagata sai do quarto de Souejiro, enquanto este vai tomar seu banho.

Tempo depois Souejiro e Yamagata foram para Tóquio, onde as lembranças de Souejiro, apenas vão começar...

**Capitulo 3 – Tóquio – Lembranças de um amor impossível.**

**Parte 1**

"Acorda!" – Yamagata balançava Souejiro. "já chegamos...Como vc consegue dormir tanto?"

"Não seja chato" – Ele falou rouco de sono- "Eu tenho direito de dormir..."

"Mas não tanto! Bom...Levante de uma vez e venha comigo! Nossa entrega é perto desta estação!" – Ele caminhou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas de ferro do trem, logo atrás vinha Souejiro meio sonolento, com o pequeno pacote na mão.

"A gente vai á pé? Poxa ! Eu ainda tô morrendo de sono!" –Com a outra mão coçou o olho.

"Vamos de carroça, Sua sorte! Vc é muito preguiçoso Souejiro!" –Yamagata falou rosnando, enquanto entrava na carroça.

"Eu só não acordo com as galinhas" – Souejiro seguiu atrás.

Tempo depois Souejiro e Yamagata chegaram em um dojo modesto, porem de uma aparência Antiga e bem cuidada. Os longos portões de madeira do Dojo estavam fechados, Yamagata bateu uma ou duas vezes no portão.

"TEM ALGUEM EM CASA?" – Yamagata gritou.

"Sim! Só um momento por favor". – Uma voz feminina foi ouvida. Tempo depois o portão foi aberto, e Souejiro e Yamagata olharam uma senhora, Porem muito bela. Os longos cabelos estavam presos num pano de seda azul e ela tinha lindos olhos azuis(opinião de Yamagata) "O que os senhores desejam?"

"Bem...E-eu...Viemos fazer uma entrega em nome de Fujita..."

"Fujita? Assim! Deve ser a peça que pedi para concertar o portão"-Ela caminhou um pouco para dentro do dojo. "Por favor.. entrem" – Ela sorriu amostrando o caminho.

"Hai" – Yamagata e Souejiro entraram no dojo.

"Esperem aqui por favor." – A senhora de cabelos negros pediu para que os dois se sentassem. E ela saiu da sala. Pouco depois eles escutaram uma garota.

"Mãe...Mãe! Você viu o meu ..." – Ela parou na porta da sala onde os dois estavam, Souejiro ficou boquiaberto. A menina era linda! Ela estava vestindo uma roupa de kendô no qual a parte da blusa estava aberta, e revelava seus seios fartos cobertos pelas bandanas. Seus cabelos molhados a deixavam bem sexy. Ela olhou os dois e fechou a blusa da roupa.

"Ah! Me desculpem..." – Ela sorriu friamente, mas não estava envergonhada. O que fez Souejiro estranhar...Qualquer garota sairia correndo. Então a garota dos olhos violetas e cabelos negros, falou numa voz seria e meio fria. "São conhecidos de minha mãe?"

"Não...Viemos apenas fazer uma entrega" – Foi a vez de Souejiro sair de seu silencio. De alguma forma ele sabia que conhecia aquela bela menina. Parecia com a garota que conheceu por acaso há vários anos. Mas...Seria realmente ela?

"Bom...Vou chamá-la então" Ao falar isso. A senhora de cabelos negros apareceu com um senhor, que apesar dos poucos cabelos brancos, misturado aos cabelos ruivos tinha uma aparência jovial.

"Então a entrega já chegou?" – O ruivo deu um sorriso simpático.

"Sim, meu amor..." – A bela senhora apareceu atrás de seu marido.

"Hum...E foi quanto?" – Perguntou o ruivo.

"Souejiro... Pegue o papel do valor e a encomenda" – Yamagata pediu

"O papel?" – Disse Souejiro interrogativo.

"Não me diga que vc perdeu!"- Yamagata disse com raiva.

"Bem..." – Souejiro disse risonho.

"Grrr...Garoto!" – Yamagata sacudiu Souejiro.

"Ahhhhh... É brincadeira Yamagata! Me solte!"-Yamagata o soltou, enquanto souejiro passava a mão no pescoço. "Está aqui! Credo!" –Ele deu o papel e a encomenda a Yamagata. E Ficou meio envergonhado ao ver a senhora e o senhor rirem da cena.

"Hum...Deixe ver... Senhora e Senhor Himura...Certo?"

"Hai!" – Disse Kaoru e Kenshin.

"Bom...Foi 5 peças de ouro" – Ele entregou o pacote a Kenshin. E logo recebeu o dinheiro em troca.

"Desculpe... O nome da senhora é Kaoru e o do Senhor é Kenshin?" – Disse Souejiro meio surpreso.

"Sim..." – Respondeu Tomoe por eles...- "Algum problema?"

"Não..."  
"Vc nos conhece!" – Indagou kenshin

"Não...Bom...Melhor irmos né?" – Souejiro disse nervoso

"Fujita disse para vcs dormirem aqui.." – Kaoru sorriu. "Temos muitos quartos de sobra..E é um favor por ele cobrar mais barato!  
"Obrigada pela hospitalidade!" – Yamagata sorriu.

"Não há de que" – Kenshin deu um simpático sorriso. "Kaoru, Será que vc poderia arrumar o quarto para eles?"  
"Claro...Venha comigo Tomoe!" – Kaoru saiu andando e sua filha o seguiu..

"TOMOE!" – Souejiro indagou alto.

"Sim...É minha filha...Vc a conhece?" – Disse Kenshin

"Não não.. hehe.. desculpe.." – Souejiro Sorriu disfarçadamente.

Kenshin olhou o garoto uma ou duas vezes. "Não sei pq... mas, tenho impressão que o conheço..."

'O que adianta mentir? Papai e mamãe já sabem msm...' – Souejiro olhou sério para o senhor. "Sim...Vc me conhece..."

"Eu sabia! E quem é vc garoto?" – Disse Kenshin ainda sorrindo.

"Sou Souejiro...Souejiro Shinomori!" – Disse Souejiro.

"Shinomori?"   
"Sim...Sou o filho mais novo de Aoshi e Misao".

"A quanto tempo, garoto!" – Kenshin afagou os cabelos de Souejiro. "Não vai cumprimentar seu padrinho?"

"hehe.. Claro!" – Sorriu. "Como vai?".

"Muito bem! AH! Vc nunca tinha visto nossa filha, certo?" –Ele sorriu.

"Na verdade não, senhor".

"Então conheça agora! Tomoe-chan!" – Ele chamou.

"Diga, meu pai" – Tomoe respondeu ao longe.

"Venha cá, por favor".

"Sim..." – Tomoe apareceu em uma das portas... "O senhor precisa de algo?"

"Não! Só queria lhe apresentar ao filho de seu padrinho... Tomoe... Esse é Souejiro... Souejiro essa é minha filha Tomoe" – Kenshin os apresentou.

"Prazer..." – Disse Souejiro fazendo uma reverencia.

"O prazer é meu" – Disse Tomoe. Ao olhar o menino e lembrar de um garoto que conheceu a tempos a trás.

Obs: Esse capitulo ficou meio grande.. e ainda falta a outra parte.. Espero que estejam gostando do fic, E please! Mandem comentários!  
Kiss Kiss for all!

Tóquio, Lembranças de um amor impossível.

Parte : 2 

Acordei na calada da noite, tenho certeza que era ela. Só podia ser. O tio Himura tinha uma filha, mamãe havia comentado isso muitas vezes... Mas...Como poderia ser ela? Aquela garota, que eu conheci por acaso...

Aquela retalhadora no qual tive uma missão com ela? Por que tem que ser ela? Eu sempre soube que a filha de Himura...Mamãe sempre quis que ela se casasse com meu irmão... Será que ela quer o mesmo? Será que ela vai se casar com ele? Pq tive que me apaixonar por ela? Isso não é justo... Não é.-Me mexi uma ou duas vezes.. Esses pensamentos não saem de minha cabeça... Só consigo lembrar daquele dia que a conheci... Aquele dia...Aquele dia que eu conheci a garota mais linda que existe.

Souejiro´s flash back:

_Souejiro corria… como nunca havia corrido antes. Fujita estava em perigo... Bendita hora que teve que sair e deixar-lo sozinho.  
Chegou ao local e ficou surpreso ao ver Fujita bem. Fujita estava conversando com alguém... Deveria ser o tal retalhador que ele havia contratado. Quando chegou perto viu Fujita apontar para ele. Foi quando ele viu...Uma garota? E ela era linda por sinal. _

"_Tomoe..." – Disse Fujita sorrindo. "Este é souejiro meu guarda-costas... Vc terá missões com ele". _

_Ela olhou o garoto e estendeu a mão para Souejiro. "Prazer"._

_Tempo depois, após de várias missões ao lado de Souejiro, Tomoe foi dispensada. Souejiro havia se apaixonado por ela. E dês então, nunca mais havia tido noticias de Tomoe... E nunca teve a oportunidade de revelar seu amor por ela. Eram dois espadachins... Com caminhos diferentes. Caminhos que acabaram fazendo com que o amor de souejiro vira-se uma maldição para o mesmo_.

Fim do flash back.

"Tomoe..." – Ele disse quase num sussurro. Saiu do quarto para tomar um pouco de ar. Escutou um barulho vindo do "dojo" (na parte onde tem luta), chegando lá souejiro viu sua linda amada treinando, sozinha, ela lançava sua espada no ar, uma espécie de meditação. Esse era o Tashishuan1 que ela havia aprendido. Pode ver toda a angustia saindo de sua cabeça. Recuou um passo, derrubou o jarro. Rezou para que ela não o visse. Mas, foi quando Tomoe abriu a porta com tudo, vendo Souejiro no chão.

"Desculpe... Eu lhe acordei?" – Disse ela, sua voz era calma e doce, diferente de quando Kenshin a apresentou.

"Não... Vc estava treinando, né?" – Ele coçou a cabeça. "Desculpe por interromper..."

"Vc não me interrompeu" – Ela sorriu.

"Desculpe... Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta..."

"Faça..."

"Bom... Vc... Já protegeu um homem chamado, Fujita?"

Ela arregalou os olhos... Ninguém sabia que ela tinha lutado na guerra de Xinzuko2 .

"Sim..."  
"Vc...Não se lembra de mim?"  
Ela ficou calada, apenas fitando Souejiro.

"Pois eu me lembro de vc..." – Disse Souejiro. "Lembro de vc...Todas as noites de minha vida...Lembro toda vez que eu olho uma flor de cerejeira caindo...Lembro toda vez que eu cheiro aquele perfume doce que vc usava... e que ainda usa..." – Disse ele angustiado. "Sei que vai casar com meu irmão... mas... mesmo assim... Eu te amo, Tomoe..." – As palavras saíram com dificuldade. Tomoe ficou quieta por alguns minutos, escutando as fortes batidas de seu coração descompassado.

Então Tomoe sorriu e Souejiro ficou assustado com isso. Será que ela o achava uma criança? Será que ela estava rindo de sua cara? Foi então que sentiu uma mão cálida tocar seu rosto. Ele olhou para aquela pessoa, para sua surpresa era Tomoe sorrindo-lhe cheia de ternura.

"Eu tb... Eu tb te amo, Sou-kun...Amei dês do primeiro dia que te vi... E desta vez não vou deixar vc ir... Desta vez... vc não vai embora" – Ela o abraçou. Logo depois um passo foi ouvido e os dois se viraram e olharam Kenshin parado na porta do dojo. Ele sorriu para os dois e se retirou. Deixando Souejiro e Tomoe em silencio. Souejiro quebrou o silencio entre os dois.

"Tomoe... Amanhã eu voltarei a Kyoto...".

"Pq? Fique aqui em Tóquio comigo! Papai é amigo de seus pais... Eles vão deixar..."  
"Eu já não moro mais com meus pais... Eu Fuji a muito tempo de lá.. Vc sabe pq me olhou lutando naquela batalha tb"

"Eu sei... Eu só..." – Ela soluçou, as lagrimas caiam de seu rosto.

"Shhh... eu vou voltar a kyoto e direi a Fujita que desisti dessa carreira..."

Ela olhou assustada para Souejiro.

"Sou-kun..."  
"Eu te amo, Tomoe. Eu juro que não vou te deixar... jamais..." Ele afagou os cabelos de Tomoe, cheiro uma mecha, dando um leve sorriso. Finalmente ele tinha encontrado sua felicidade...Finalmente tinha achado Tomoe...

E os dois ficaram assim por muito tempo. Apenas sentindo um a presença do outro.

Em suas mentes...Lembraram de como haviam se conhecido. Lembraram-se daquela despedida muda. No qual parte do coração de cada um havia ido embora... No qual...Os fez sofrer até agora...Até esse momento no qual o coração se encheu de amor...

Obs: 1 A guerra que se estourou no meio da era Meiji...Nessa época Tomoe e Souejiro participaram desta guerra.

Capitulo 5 : De volta ao inferno de Kyoto

Logo na manhã seguinte Souejiro despediu-se de Tomoe e voltou para kyoto. No trem de volta esse pensava em sua amada que este tinha deixado para trás. Mas ele ia voltar... Iria morar com ela em Tóquio.

O Trem parou. E como era dia de folga, Yamagata não lhe encheu a paciência como de costume. Ele saiu na frente. E Souejiro desceu atrás. Para surpresa deste, Duas pessoas o esperavam na porta do Trem.

"Meu filho" – A mulher lhe sorriu cheio de ternura.

Souejiro olhou, mas não disse uma palavra.

"Souejiro... Pq vc mudou de sobrenome?" – Disse a voz fria atrás da mulher. A voz que Souejiro conhecia muito bem.

"Pq não queria que mamãe viesse atrás de mim" - Disse numa voz igualmente fria.

"Sua mãe? E quanto a mim? Eu não iria atrás de vc?" – Aoshi disse quase desesperado. Era a hora dele dizer o quanto precisava de seu filho tb. Aoshi sempre fora assim...Ele pensava que seu filho não ligava... Mas, viu o estrago que tinha feito.

"Creio que não... Vc estava louco para se livrar de mim..." –Souejiro colocou as coisas em suas costas e saiu andando.

"Souejiro... Pensava que vc me conhecesse, mas vejo que não me conhecesses... Eu sempre disse coisas da boca pra fora" . – Aoshi tocou o ombro de Souejiro, fazendo-lhe parar.

"E acha que assim? Vc fala aquelas coisas absurdas para uma criança! Uma criança que sempre se sentiu rejeitada... O que vc esperava, pai? Que eu lhe aceitasse de braços abertos agora?" –Ele gritou com raiva. "A única pessoa que se importou um dia comigo foi minha mãe...Ela se importa... Mas, vc não... Vc só se importa com vc msm..." – Souejiro disse cheio de amargura.

"Meu filho..." – Aoshi o abraçou por trás. "Me desculpe...".

"Pai..." – Souejiro ficou assustado. Era a primeira vez que seu pai o tratava com carinho. Ele sempre fora frio com ele.

"Me desculpe por ser duro com vc. Entendo pq fugiu de casa... Pq seguiu em sua carreira de guarda-costas... Se eu não fosse tão duro com vc... Talvez vc ainda estivesse em casa agora..." -Ele disse triste.

"Eu vou deixar de ser guarda-costas, pai...".  
"Nani?".  
"Irei morar em Tóquio" – Sua voz era firme e determinada.

"Mas... mas, pq?" – Disse Aoshi assustado.

"Pq meu coração está lá, com a mulher que eu amo" – Ele disse com a mesma determinação.

"Não me diga que é..." – Aoshi estava visivelmente estupefato.

"Sim... Tomoe..." – Ele disse baixinho.

Misao sorriu de longe. Aproximou-se de seu filho e sorriu.

"Se vais a Kyoto. Deixe seus pais irem com vc...Faz tempo que não visitamos Kenhin...E já que vc meu filho, quer ir pra lá...Eu quero ver o quanto a Tomoe cresceu...A ultima vez que a vi, ela ainda era uma garotinha... E ela enfrentou muitas coisas... mesmo na idade que tinha..." – Misao sorriu. "Diga-me...Ela ainda tem a cicatriz?"1 – Ela disse meio triste.

"Sim, mãe... A cicatriz em forma de cruz na face esquerda ainda está lá...Bom..vcs iram comigo..." – Disse Souejiro. "Porem no momento preciso resolver algumas coisas aqui em kyoto".

"Certo..." – Aoshi soltou seu filho. "Lhe esperamos no restaurante".

"Eu sei..." – Souejiro saiu andando, e logo atrás, parados, estavam seus pais, olhando o quanto o pequeno havia crescido. Tanto fisicamente, quanto espiritualmente.

Tempo depois, Souejiro parou. Era o local onde estavam hospedados. Ele entrou em passadas lentas. Procurou Fujita com o olhar entre as mesas. O achou sentado em uma das pontas do local, conversando com um grupo estrangeiro. Ele respirou fundo. Era agora...

Caminhou um pouco e parou de frente a mesa.

"Ah! Souejiro! Sente-se conosco!" – Disse Fujita alegre.

"Desculpe, Fujita. Não tenho tempo... Eu preciso conversar com vc..." – Disse Souejiro e sua voz não carrega nenhuma emoção.

Fujita vendo Souejiro daquela forma. Dispensou as pessoas e o fez sentar no banco de madeira. "Fale...".  
"Infelizmente, devido às circunstancias, eu não serei mais seu guarda costas...".

"Estão te oferecendo mais dinheiro? Pq se for por isso..." – Fujita falava, mas foi interrompido por Souejiro.

"Não é questão de dinheiro. Não irei ser mais guarda-costas de ninguém... mas, diante dos perigos... Espero que o senhor deixe meu decreto de que eu posso usar minhas espadas 2"

"Tudo bem, Souejiro. Tome cuidado, meu rapaz. Lembre-se que agora vc tem muitos inimigos..." – Ele o alertou.

"Eu sei...Obrigado por tudo, Fujita" – Virou-se de costas, e saiu da hospedaria. Agora iria voltar ao restaurante de seu pai e sua mãe. E teria que contar uma coisa pior aos dois...Se bem que talvez eles soubessem. No meio do caminho resolveu não dizer nada sobre aquilo.

Pouco tempo depois...Ele encontrou o restaurante e adentrou. Segurou alguma coisa que alguém o jogou. Olhou para sua mão e viu que era o colar de ouro, colocou em seu pescoço e sorriu ao olhar sua mãe com aquele sorriso jovial no rosto. "Ei, Souejiro! Me ajude aqui um pouco!" – Ela sorria apontando para as caixas. Souejiro ajudou de bom-grado sua mãe. Logo depois vinha seu pai. "E então... Iremos amanhã para Tóquio, não?"

"Sim..." – Souejiro deu um sorriso. O mesmo sorriso de quando era criança, o que fez Aoshi fazer escapar um sorriso de canto.  
"Aiaiai...Ei Aoshi, melhor arrumar suas coisas...Iremos de Trem!" – Misao saiu cantarolando ao dizer isso. O que fez os dois rirem dela.

"Meu deus! Mamãe não mudou nada!" – Souejiro sorriu.

"É verdade..." – Aoshi deu um meio sorriso.

"E vc pai? O que fez vc mudar de opinião sobre mim?"  
"Eu nunca o odiei se é isso que pensa... Eu sempre o amei meu filho...É... Que eu nunca soube demonstrar meus sentimentos..."  
"Garotos! Melhor os dois irem dormir! Amanhã vamos acordar cedo"- Misao puxava Aoshi para o quarto, e Souejiro foi para o quarto que era dele antigamente. Ao andar pelo restaurante varias lembranças entraram em sua mente. Na manhã seguinte, Aoshi, Misao e Souejiro foram para estação de trem. Souejiro ficou um pouco na parte de trás, onde o vento batia em seus cabelos...Ele sorriu.  
"Me espere...Minha doce Tomoe" Continua... Obs:  
1 cicatriz que Tomoe ganhou ainda pequena... Ver em "A filha do andarilho"  
2 Só guarda-costas e alta elite do governo pode usar espadas...Souejiro tinha um decreto que ele poderia portar suas kodachis, e no caso que o dava essa autorização era Fujita.

Capitulo 6: Um dia comum no dojo Kamya

Souejiro e seus pais acabaram de chegar na estação de Tóquio1. Saíram do Trem e se dirigiram a pé ao dojo kamya. Aoshi não deixou de notar o sorriso constante nos lábios de seu filho. Curioso resolveu perguntar.  
"Pq vc está com esse sorriso dês de que saímos da estação?" –Disse Aoshi.

"Vou encontrar com Tomoe!" – Ele deu um sorriso divertido.

"Sabia...".  
"Então pq perguntou!" –Disse ele brincando.

Aoshi ficou sério por uns momentos, mas depois sorriu. Um sorriso kanalha e mucou2 seu filho.

"hehe..."

"OW! Aiiiii... Isso dói… " – Ele deu língua.

"Melhor vc aumentar o passo... Ainda falta uma boa caminhada!" – Disse Aoshi.

"Aiiiiii... Que saudades da Kaoru!" - Misao abraçou Aoshi enquanto andava. "Vamos andar logo que eu não agüento de saudades!" – Ela falou sorriso.

Uns 15 minutos depois. Eles chegaram ao dojo kamya. Misao bateu na porta.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaoruuuuuuuuu" – Ela deu grito

De longe se ouvia passos e o portão foi aberto. Kaoru olhou Misao e a abraçou.

"Misao! Que saudade! Pq não veio mais me visitar?" –Disse Kaoru.

"É para ver se vc criava coragem e ia me visitar!".

"Ah... hehehe...Er...Entrem por favor!" – Ela entrou conversando com Misao e deu espaço para os dois as acompanharem. Entraram num tipo de sala, e escutaram a voz de Kenshin que conversava com alguém. Kaoru abriu a porta sorridente.

"Kenshin, olha quem veio nos visitar!".

"huh?" – Kenshin desviou a atenção de sua filha para os convidados e sorriu. "Ah! Olá! Aoshi, Misao e Souejiro!"

"Ola senhor Himura!" – Souejiro comprimentou Kenshin e depois ergueu uma mão para Tomoe a convidado ir para fora, esta segurou sua mão e sorriu-"Olá, Tomoe..."  
"Olá..." – Ela saiu com Souejiro deixando Kenshin, Aoshi, Kaoru e Misao conversando animadamente na sala.

La fora.

"Sou-kun...Como vc está?" – Ela deu um sorriso cheio de ternura.

"Estou bem" – Ele sorriu pra ela, fazendo um leve carinho em seu rosto.

"Que bom... Seus pais vão ficar aqui até quanto?" – Ela perguntou.

"Não sei ao certo... Estava morrendo de saudades de vc, Tomoe..."

"Eu tb... Te amo, Sou-kun" – Ela sorriu e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Souejiro, fazendo ele ficar corado.

"tb te amo, Tomoe!" – Disse ele meio envergonhado mas contente.

"Já que vc está aqui em Tóquio, que tal irmos ao festival hj à noite?" –Disse Tomoe sorrindo.

"Pra mim tudo bem!" – Ele sorriu, puxou Tomoe a abraçando, e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçava-"Não consigo mais viver sem vc..." –Ele disse baixinho.

Logo a noite, Souejiro e os outros estavam devidamente vestidos. Cada qual com seu par. Perto do caminho encontraram Yahiko e Tsubame.

"Ei, Yahiko!" – Misao sorriu, acenando.

"Er...Misao?" – Disse Yahiko surpreso, Misao havia se tornado uma linda mulher(er... nome de filme aki!)

"Hai! Vcs estão indo no festival?"

"unhum, pq vcs também vão?"

"Vamos!" –Responderam Kaoru e Misao juntas.

"Então vamos todos juntos!"- Yahiko ficou surpreso ao ver Tomoe conversando com um sujeito de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis claros. Ele parecia ser bem gentil. Mas o que deixou Yahiko chocado, foi que Tomoe estava sorrindo ao conversar com o rapaz.

Pouco tempo depois eles chegaram no festival, andavam junto, sempre conversando. Claro que Aoshi era o que menos falava. Andaram em todos os tipos de barracas até que Souejiro e Tomoe pararam embaixo de uma cerejeira, as pétalas caiam e vaga-lumes piscavam na escuridão, dando ao lugar uma beleza imaginável.

Souejiro se sentou na grama, encostado na cerejeira. Tomoe sentou em seu colo.

"É tão bom estar aqui com vc, Tomoe" – Ele disse afagando os cabelos dela.

Ela sorriu com carinho, porém seu sorriso foi desmanchado.

"Souejiro, vamos sair daqui..."  
"Huh?"

"Rápido!"

Os dois saíram do lugar. Porém os dois estavam sérios, chegaram aonde os outros estavam. O "grupo" estranhou o comportamento deles. Mas, acharam melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Depois de mais ou menos 1 hora eles voltaram para o dojo.

Chegando lá o clima de festa era total. Todos riam e festejavam. Até mesmo Aoshi. Apenas Tomoe que ficava séria, bebendo um pouco de sake e pensando em algo. Mas, muitos achavam normal, Tomoe sempre fora assim, depois que saiu de casa. Porem havia algo errado...E só Tomoe sabia o que era...

Algo estava pra acontecer... Algo que muitos saíram feridos... de corpo e alma.

Continua...

Obs: 1 A estação de chegada. Aquela que aparece no mangá.

2 um tipo de soquinho na cabeça.. 

ow... aiai como é lindo ver os jovens apaixonados...

mas.. o que será que deixou ela tão séria?O que será que vai acontecer? Cadê o filho da Tsubame e do Yahiko? Cadê o Sano que ainda não apareceu? Calma! Quem sabe se vc não descobre no próximo capitulo!

Capitulo 7 – Surpresas e Visitas inesperadas.

Logo pela manhã, O dojo kamya estava animado. Tomoe amostrava a Souejiro algumas técnicas do estilo hiten mitsurugui, Souejiro amostrava sua habilidade com as kodachis, enquanto cada pai e mãe coruja olhavam-os em seu treino.

"Está vendo, Himura? O meu filho usa as kodachis tão bem quanto eu usava..." – Disse Aoshi em seu tom frio, e dando um meio sorriso como se tivesse ganhado alguma coisa.

Kenshin se irritou com aquele sorriso e disse:  
"Se vc não notou... Ela é mais forte que eu... E não amostrou nem metade das suas habilidades..."

"Ela é uma garota! Não vai ficar mais forte que isso. – Ao falar, Aoshi escuta um barulho e olhou para os dois, o que ele viu o surpreendeu, viu a garota colocar a espada no pescoço de Souejiro num movimento tão rápido. "Hum..." – Aoshi estava impressionado.

"Eu sei que isso ta muito divertido... Mas ta na hora do almoço!" – Anunciou Kaoru, que pediu ajuda a Misao para fazer o almoço algum tempo atrás.

"SIM" – Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo. Todo mundo tava com fome, Souejiro e Tomoe foram comer do jeito que estavam vestidos. (Aquelas roupas de treino...Estilo Kaoru)

"Vc está mto forte, Souejiro!" – Diz Tomoe dando a mão para Souejiro levantar.

"Aquele seu movimento foi demais!" –Ele se levanta e vai almoçar com os outros.

"KENJI! VENHA ALMOÇAR! – Gritou Kaoru de longe.

O almoço transcorre bem, agora todos eles tão na varanda que da pra frente pro portão do dojo. Estão todos conversando, quando vem uma pessoa com um capus preto.

"Quem é aquele?" – Disse Tomoe olhando pro sujeito. E logo todos viraram para ver.

Uma voz fria e sem emoção foi ouvida.

"Tomoe... Venha cá" – Disse o sujeito.

Tomoe se levantou aos olhares de todos, e seguiu até o homem.

"Vc me conhece?"

"Claro... Uma retalhadora como vc é conhecida..."  
"Não sou retalhadora..."  
"Ah... claro que não... e aqueles dois homens que vc matou..."

"Está aqui para me acusar?"  
"Não... Tudo que eu quero... É que ele pague...Se eu te levar daqui... ele vai se sentir culpado..."  
"Mas.. o que..." –Antes que Tomoe pudesse dizer algo, foi agarrada pelo braços... Os outros se aproximaram... Então o homem viu que estava em desvantagens, soltou o braço dela.  
"Eu voltarei!"

"Tomoe! Vc está bem?" – Disse Souejiro, abraçando-a.

"Sim... Eu estou..." – Disse Tomoe seria.

"E qm será que era aquele cara?" – indagou Kenji

"Hum..." – Aoshi e Kenshin estavam pensativos...

Poucos Km do dojo kamya.

"Ele está certo... Deveremos pegar eles desprevenidos..." – Disse um rapaz que tinha os cabelos curtos e negros e os olhos castanhos.

"Já é chegada a hora... Ele estragou nossos planos por tanto tempo..." – Disse um homem loiro passando as mãos nos cabelos.

"Então será amanhã a noite... Ninguém vai perceber nossa presença.. e eu matarei dos coelhos com uma cajadada só... Ficarei com ela... e matarei o noivo".

"Não sei o que vc viu nessazinha" – Disse uma mulher que vestia roupas ninjas.

"Sakuma... Fique fora disso, ou eu te mato pessoalmente..." – Disse o rapaz de cabelos negros.

"Vc pretendia me matar?" – Disse a mulher

" Até esse momento não.. mas se atravessar meu caminho, enquanto realizo meus planos... vc é uma mulher morta". – Disse o rapaz num tom gélido de dar medo em qualquer um...

"Entendo... ela é tão importante assim"  
"É..."

Continua...

Ow... quem será esse povo? O que será que eles querem com Tomoe?  
Vamos ver nos próximos cap!  
Mandem comentários:)

Capitulo 8 – O sumiço da pessoa amada.

Dês daquela tarde em diante, Tomoe andava com a sua espada ao seu lado. Assim como Souejiro para proteger sua amada. Todos foram dormir em seus respectivos quartos... Kaoru com Kenshin, (dã lógico) Misao e Aoshi, Kenji e Souejiro, e Tomoe sozinha.

Tomoe não conseguia pregar o olho. Ela deixou sua espada embaixo da sua cama, para se proteger de qualquer ataque noturno. Tomoe escutou um barulho de janela sendo aberta, rapidamente ela pegou sua espada. Ela estava vestida com seu kimono de dormir branco. Foi então que sentiu uma presença mto poderosa percorrer a casa. Ela era a única acordada...Tomoe começava achar ir sozinha mto perigoso. Quando ela ia chamar os outros, previu um movimento horizontal em sua direção, foi então que esta se esquivou do golpe que poderia ter sido mortal.

"Quem é vc?" – Disse Tomoe, estava assustada. Mas falava num tom frio de quem não tava nem aí para ele. Tomoe tinha aprendido a camuflar seu sentimento muito bem.

"Tenho certeza que me conhece... Ou talvez apenas não se lembre..." –Disse o homem sorrindo.

"Como posso conhecer alguém como vc?"

"Ora ora... vc é uma retalhadora... Já deve ter visto muita gente como eu..."

"Não sou uma retalhadora... Então... se te conheço.. qual é o seu nome?"

"Meu nome é..." – Um dardo atingiu Tomoe e ela caiu no chão inconsciente. "Grrr...Sakuma! O que vc fez com ela?" – Disse o homem

"Ora, Shinjo...Só coloquei ela pra dormir...agora vc pode a levar sem problemas!" – Disse a mulher, em suas vestes de ninja.  
Tomara que vc esteja certa disso. Se não eu a matarei!" – Ele olhou raivoso para a mulher de vestes de ninja e pegou Tomoe no colo. "Vc me venceu há tempos atrás Tomoe...Por isso vc é digna de ser minha...Somente minha". –Disse ele acariciando a cicatriz em forma de cruz da face de Tomoe e a levando para fora do dojo.

Na manhã seguinte, Kaoru e Misao estavam indo preparar o café da manhã. Kenji foi abrir o dojo enquanto Aoshi, Kenshin e Souejiro conversavam animadamente na sala.

Kenji abriu os portões do dojo, quando bateu de cara com alguém que estava fora.

"Ah! Me desculpe, senhor" – Disse Kenji sem jeito.

"Ei moleque... não precisa chamar seu padrinho de senhor... Alias... não to tão velho assim!" – Ele deu um tapinha na cabeça de kenji.

"Er...TIO SANO? PAPAI O TIO SANOSUKE! TÁ AQUI!" – Kenji gritou animado, puxando o "Tio" pra entrar.

"Calma! Calma, garoto! E como está sua mãe? Sua irmã?" – Perguntava ele enquanto era guiado por Kenji.

"Mamãe foi fazer o café da manhã com a tia Misao... E a Tomoe deve ta dormindo".

"Nossa! As coisas por aqui mudaram... Kaoru... fazendo o café da manhã" – Disse sano

rindo.

"Pai! Olha só! É o tio Sano!" – Kenji disse sorrindo.

"Sano!Quanto tempo!" – Disse Kenshin se levantando e cumprimentando o amigo.

"Quanto tempo Kenshin!" – Sano olhou para os outros dois. "Ahn...Ei Aoshi! Tudo em cima?" – Ele sorriu ao ver Aoshi apenas o cumprimentar com a cabeça. "Ué.. e quem é o garoto ao lado?"

"Meu filho...Souejiro" – Aoshi fez questão de falar.

"Seu filho Aoshi? Então vc tem dois? Pq eu me lembro que o outro era um pouco mais velho que esse". –Disse Sano

"É verdade! Esse é meu filho mais novo".

Souejiro se levantou e cumprimentou Sano. "Como vai?"

"Eu vou bem! Nossa é totalmente diferente de vc!" – Disse Sano, Aoshi soltou um grunhido de chateado e todos riram. "A propósito! Por acaso as coisas mudara tanto aqui? Não me lembro de Tomoe acordar tão tarde!"

"É verdade. Kenji! Vá pedir pra sua irmã tomar banho e descer para tomar café" – Disse Kenshin.

"Certo, pai!" – Disse Kenji que foi chamar a irmã.

Na sala, Sanosuke contava o que se passou com ele nos últimos anos... Com tanta alegria, mal eles sabiam que Tomoe havia sido levada. De novo.

Continua...

Ae? O que acharam do capitulo? Poxa! me mandem comentários... To ficando até desanimada de escrever...

Capitulo 9 : Desespero.

Kenji descia as escadas, o susto que levara era grande. Ele andou por todos os cômodos da casa e já havia gritado por seu nome por todos os cantos. Mas não achava sua irmã.

"PAI! PAI!" – Chamou Kenji ofegante.

"Diga meu filho" – Disse Kenshin sorrindo.

"A Tomoe... Ela sumiu!" – Disse Kenji aflito.

"O que..." – Mas Kenshin foi interrompido pelos gritos de Souejiro.

"ONDE ELA ESTÁ? ONDE? CADE A TOMOE?" – Souejiro sacudiu Kenji. Estava desesperado.Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao, Kaoru e Kenshin olhavam espantados. E ficaram mais ainda quando Souejiro ameaçou Kenji com uma de suas kodachis. "RESPONDA!"

"EU NÃO SEI! ACHA QUE SE EU SOUBESSE JÁ NÃO TERIA FALADO? ELA É MINHA IRMÃ, SOUEJIRO SHINOMORI!"- Kenji olhou para Souejiro e em seus olhos a profunda magoa por ter sido acusado de tal jeito, mesmo que ele entendesse o pq do desespero do outro.

"Desc. Desculpe, Kenji... Eu..." –Ele soltou o garoto, e deixou uma de suas kodachis cair no chão.

"Eu sei, Souejiro... Tudo bem... Eu entendo..." – Ele disse se sentando no chão.

"Tomoe..." – Souejiro se ajoelhou no chão, lagrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, agonia tomava conta do ser dele, então abaixou a cabeça para esconder suas lagrimas e sua dor. 

Tempo depois decidiram começar a procurar... Misao fez contato e pediu para os novos integrantes da gangue Oni, que procurassem informações sobre o paradeiro de Tomoe. Começou a busca. No dojo não ficava uma pessoa se quer. De vez enquanto eles se reunião para juntar as informações.   
Já estava escurecendo quando Kenji trouxe uma informação valiosa.

Todos se reuniram na sala para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Bom... As pessoas do bairro olharam a Tomoe nos braços de um homem, e ao que falaram, ela parecia estar num sono profundo... O homem que estava com a Tomoe vestia uma capa preta, por isso não deu pra ver direito o rosto dele... A senhora do lado disse que ouviu uma mulher chamá-lo de..." – Kenji ficou calado. Ele era seu melhor amigo... Ele não queria dizer... Ele...Iria omitir aquilo. "Ela disse que não entendeu direito o nome... mas disse que eles ficaram na estalagem dos desordeiros e depois pegaram um trem para kyoto".

"Sonífero..." – Murmurou Kenshin.

"KYOTO?" – Souejiro disse espantado. Agora ele sabia exatamente quem pegou Tomoe. Ele apertou suas kodachis. "Shinjo..." – Souejiro sussurrou com amargura. Aquele nome lhe trazia lembranças horríveis.  
Kenji ouvindo o nome do amigo gritou desesperado. "Não! Ele não faria uma coisa dessas! Shinjo é uma boa pessoa! Ele não faria isso! Nunca!"

"Shinjo?" – Disse Aoshi espantado.

"Vc não sabia pai?" – Disse Souejiro rindo com amargura. "Pensei que soubesse... O seu queridinho e preferido filho, virou um assassino! Ele simplesmente mata por prazer... Matou vários amigos meus por isso... Eu era guarda costas... Protegia Fujita... Sabe de quem eu o protegia? DELE! Tenho vergonha de ter o sangue daquele maldito... E agora... E agora ele levou Tomoe... Ele não tem ressentimento do que faz" – Os olhos de Souejiro transmitiam puro ódio. "Se ele fez alguma coisa com Tomoe... Não me importa se ele é meio irmão ou não... Ele é um homem morto".

"Não acredito..." – Disse Misao, os olhos cheios de lágrimas...- "Como pode? Shinjo? Não... meu pequenino" – Ela balbuciava coisas sem sentido, Aoshi a abraçou tentando conforta-la, enquanto Kaoru e Kenshin não acreditavam no que ouviam.

Logo pela manhã ouve uma discurção.  
"Kaoru... Fique e cuide de Kenji" – Disse Kenshin num tom suave e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Kaoru.

"Mas... Ken..." – Kaoru foi silenciada pelo beijo.

"Mas pai! Eu quero ir!" – Disse Kenji. E Kenshin se aproximou do filho, o abraçou e disse algo no ouvido deste. "Certo..." – Ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Aoshi! Mas eu irei! Eu moro lá há muito tempo!" – Disse Misao armando o maior barraco.

"Misao..." – Aoshi lhe lançou um olhar. Misao conhecia aquele olhar... Medo...Medo de perda e ela entendeu. Faz tempo que sua relação com Aoshi não precisava de palavras...Ela o entendia apenas com o seu olhar.

"Então está decidido, Vai eu, o moleque, Aoshi e Kenshin..." – Disse Sanosuke. "É melhor andarmos logo, se queremos chegar pelo menos à noite em kyoto! Equipe Kenshin! Go!".

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas se olhando.

"Então vamos..." – A voz fria de Souejiro cortou o silencio. E todos do dojo o olharam. Souejiro ignorou os olhares e saiu andando. Minutos depois todos se despediram e seguiram atrás de Souejiro, Aoshi se aproximou do filho.

"Vamos encontra-la" – Disse Aoshi tentando conforta-lo.

"Sim... Vamos... E eu matarei Shinjo" – Disse Souejiro sem nenhum sentimento na voz.

Aoshi apenas o fitou, como se quisesse dizer algo. Aoshi não queria perder nenhum dos seus filhos... Mas... Quando encontrasse Shinjo... O que ele iria fazer?

Logo atrás Sano e Kenshin conversavam.

"Escuta Kenshin... Eu ouvi errado?" – Sano coçou a cabeça e olhou para Kenshin enquanto andava.

"Ouviu o que?"

"O...O cara que raptou a Tomoe... É o outro filho do Aoshi?"

"Hai... O mais velho1"

"Hum... Então vamos lutar com ele?"

"Provavelmente".

"Será difícil para Aoshi... Sei que o cara é frio feito gelo... mas... Sei lá... Filho é filho...".

"É... Ele vai ter que se decidir... Ou então mudar a cabeça do filho mais velho... Bom, vamos nos juntar a eles...".

Sano e Kenshin se juntaram a Aoshi e Souejiro e eles continuaram andando a estação. Após pagarem a passagem, Eles entraram no trem. Cada qual no seu canto. O silencio pairava entre os 4 rapazes. Uns pensando em matar... Outros pensando no que vão enfrentar... Outros em seus filhos envolvidos.

Naquela viajem de trem, Souejiro não conseguia pegar no sono, se levantou e foi até a parte descoberta do trem. Ficou encarando o céu daquela tarde cinzenta, o trem passou rápido por varias arvores de cerejeira. Algumas pétalas caíram na mão de Souejiro. Ele se lembrou de Tomoe. Pq? Justo agora que sabia que Tomoe tb o amava... Pq agora? Agora que ele estava feliz... Aquele bastardo do Shinjo tomou o que era de mais precioso dele?

Souejiro apertou com força aquelas frágeis pétalas. "Tomoe..." – Ele olhava para o céu, lembrando do rosto de sua amada sorrindo-lhe.

"Não se preocupe" – Kenshin colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Souejiro. "Vamos acha-la... Eu sinto isso".

"Obrigado..." – Ele nem se virou. Sabia que era seu padrinho o confortando e o irônico era que ele que devia fazer isso.

"Vamos entrar... Aqui está frio... Se continuar aqui vai pegar um resfriado...".  
"Hai..." – Então Souejiro acompanhou Kenshin até mais dentro do trem. Poucas horas depois, Eles chegaram em Kyoto. A buzina avisou a chegada, os 4 desceram do trem. E ao pisar no solo de kyoto, Souejiro sussurrou. "De volta ao inferno de Kyoto..."

Em outro lugar.

Tomoe abre os olhos. Ela acordou numa cama macia. Mas sentiu que um de seus pés estava acorrentado a borda da cama. Ela tinha um limite para se mover.  
"Já acordada? É impressionante... O sonífero que te dei, derrubaria um elefante... Vc realmente impressiona qualquer um... – Sakuma apareceu na porta do quarto com uma bandeja em suas mãos. E andou em direção da cama de Tomoe, se sentou ao lado dela. "Deve ser por isso que ele gosta de vc...Shinjo nem deixou que mexessem na sua espada...". – Ela colocou a bandeja no próprio colo e passou a mão pelo rosto de Tomoe. "E pediu para que as criadas lhe vestissem com esse Kimono. Ele fez questão que vc recebesse tudo do melhor... Eu a invejo... Shinjo lhe quer como sua esposa... Ele a deseja... Comigo é diferente... Ele apenas quer ir pra cama... Ele sempre é frio comigo... Ele penas quer esquecer o que lhe aflige com aqueles momentos mais íntimos".

"Ótimo... Pode ficar com ele pra vc... Não amo aquele assassino..." – Disse Tomoe num tom de voz frio, se sentia enojada ao ouvir aquilo tudo. Ela não precisava ouvir aquelas confissões de uma louca que a prendeu.

"É... Eu soube que na verdade vc ama o irmão dele... O mais novo, né? Bom... é o que dizem... são apenas boatos... Sabe como é... Shinjo não é de falar muito... Mas... Se eu te mat..." – Sakuma olhou pra trás e viu Shinjo chegar. Não atreveu a continuar a falar. Levantou-se da cama e apenas colocou a comida ao lado da cama de Tomoe e saiu.

"Acordou?" – Ele olhava Tomoe, via a expressão fria que ela fazia pra ele. "Te serviram bem? Pode pedir-me qualquer coisa que eu lhe darei! Jóias... Dinheiro... Roupas... O que quiser...".

"Me deixe ir embora...".

"Não... Isso eu não posso... Eu te quero, Tomoe... Eu te desejo... E alem do mais... Ele está vindo atrás de vc...".- Nessa hora, Shinjo sorriu.

"Ele? Souejiro!"

"Exatamente... Vc é minha isca... Minha linda isca... E o pequeno peixe ira morder a isca quando eu bem quiser...".

"Vc me dá nojo..."  
Shinjo riu das palavras de Tomoe -"Ah! Coma sua comida... Eu raptei um cozinheiro só pra fazer este prato pra vc...Eu descobri que vc gosta de Yakisoba...Ah...O que a gente não consegue com o poder, não é?" – Ele saiu do quarto sorrindo e acenando para ela.

"Maldito..." – Tomoe disse baixinho. "MALDITO!" – Ela tentou sair da cama. Mas viu que era inútil. "Souejiro...". – Fechou os olhos e se lembrou daquele momento. O momento em que Souejiro havia se declarado a ela. Respirando fundo. Ela se acalmou, se sentou no meio da cama, com a cabeça escondida nas próprias pernas. Ela era a isca de Souejiro... "Eu quero voltar pra casa".

Continua...

1 Shinjo é o filho mais velho de Misao e Aoshi. Ele tem a mesma idade de Tomoe.

OS: Souejiro é um ano mais novo que Tomoe.

Mais informações ver em "A filha do Andarilho".

Lembrando pra quem sabe ou não, essa é a continuação da minha fic : "A filha do Andarilho", a única diferença que é centrada em Souejiro que é o filho de Aoshi. E não na filha de Kenshin. Mas a historia se passa no mesmo tempo do final da fic.

Please! Comentem!

Capitulo 10: Prelúdio da escuridão.

Depois de muito procurar por noticias em kyoto, Souejiro e os outros, acabaram descobrindo os passos de Shinjo.

Aoshi ficava mais nervoso, a cada passo que ficava mais perto de seu outro filho, O que ele iria fazer? Não iria conseguir escolher entre eles... pq isso tinha que acontecer?

Então, andando em meio a um pequeno vilarejo, eles descobriram onde estava Tomoe. Seguiram sorrateiramente até mansão onde supostamente estava Shinjo e seus capangas.

Rodearam á mansão... Estranho... Dês de quando havia mansões num lugar como aquele?

Eles adentraram a mansão, ficaram surpresos ao não verem ninguém...Estava tudo calmo e silencioso demais. Com cautela andaram mais, até que encontraram uma porta, até então havia apenas corredores. Abriram então o portão, e se depararam com Shinjo sentado numa poltrona e uma mulher e dois homens sentados ao seu lado.

"Ora, Ora... Olha quem chegou... O peixinho mordeu a isca direitinho" – Disse Shinjo rindo.

"ONDE ESTÁ TOMOE?" – Gritou Souejiro, cheio da voz sarcástica de seu irmão.

"Hum...Vc quer saber pequeno? Hum... O que vai fazer? Chorar? Ah... vc veio com seus amigos...Por isso a valentia..."

"Eu não vou perguntar de novo, Shinjo..." – Disse Souejiro num tom de ameaça.

'Shinjo?' – Aoshi ficou surpreso. Era seu filho... Quanto tempo não o olhava? 6? 7 anos? Pq ele estava daquele jeito? O que aconteceu?

Subitamente Shinjo se levantou, caminhou até Souejiro. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. "Hum... Vc cresceu... Dês da ultima vez que nos enfrentamos..." – Ele rodeava Souejiro, como se o avaliasse.

"Grrrrr...Eu estou cheio do seu sarcasmo. Fale logo onde está Tomoe!" – Disse Souejiro, sem tirar os olhos do irmão. Seus olhos expressavam a raiva que sentia naquele momento. Não por si, mas por aquele maldito ter raptado sua amada.

"Se vc a quer tanto assim..." – Lentamente Shinjo tirou sua espada da bainha. "Ganhe de mim, garotinho..."

"Foi vc que quis assim" – Souejiro retirou suas kodachis. "Ira morrer..."

"huh? Vc acha que vai lutar comigo?" – Ele sorriu divertido.

"Claro que sim! Não vou brigar com seus capangas... Eu vou lutar com vc, e vou mata-lo para salvar Tomoe!"

"Calminha, garotinho.. não é com meus homens que vai brigar...É com minha mulher" – Falando isso a mulher que estava ao lado de Shinjo correu até Kenshin e os outros para ataca-los, o homem que estava ao lado dela fez o mesmo. E pouco depois surgiu mais um homem loiro. Logo todos estavam lutando, Shinjo olhou o irmão, sorriu e se sentou mais uma vez.

"O que...SEU LOUCO! DEIXE-OS FORA DISSO!"

"Deixar fora? Pq? Vcs não vieram juntos? Eles também vão lutar..."

"VAMOS! NÃO SEJA COVARDE UMA VEZ NA SUA VIDA!" – Gritou cheio de raiva.

"Tenha calma..." – Ele fechou os olhos- "Entre, querida... Ele está louco para lutar..."

Continua..

Obs:Sei que o cap ficou pequeno e talz...Espero que tenham gostado do cap.

O motivo de ter ficado pequeno é que a fic está acabando...

Muitas surpresas iram aparecer... O que acontecerá com os outros os próximos capítulos de "O Espadachim" Er.. parece coisa de episodio de dbz... --

Capitulo 11 – gotas de orvalho que viram lagrimas.

Souejiro olhou as belas cortinas vermelho sangue se abrirem, ficou feliz em ver quem estava lá, mas ele sentia que tinha algo errado. Tomoe estava com suas vestes antigas1, ela não portava sua sakabatou, mas uma espada japonesa estranhamente grande. Os olhos dela estavam sem vida. Todos olharam curiosos para a garota. Ela desceu os degraus da pequena escada. Então Shinjo sorriu.

Tomoe correu até Souejiro numa velocidade incrível, que mau este olhou ela. Por pouco Tomoe não acertou um ponto vital de Souejiro, ela havia encravado sua espada no ombro esquerdo dele, e tirado a espada tão rapidamente, que poucos entenderam o que acontecera lá. Ela parou numa posição estranha e fitou Souejiro. Mas seu olhar não havia ódio, amor, tristeza, ou qualquer sentimento. Seus olhos pareciam um buraco negro, onde tudo que entrava não voltava mais.

"T-Tomoe...Pq?" – Souejiro disse numa voz tremula, o sangue escorria do buraco feito pela espada de Tomoe.

Em resposta Souejiro recebeu um olhar frio de Tomoe. A batalha começou de novo. Souejiro tentava desesperadamente se esquivar dos golpes mortais de Tomoe.

"Arg..." – Souejiro foi atingindo de raspão no peito.

"hahahaha... Vc queria tanto lutar... Cadê a sua fibra, hã? Não consegue nem ao menos acertar um golpe nela.. vc está me decepcionando, Souejiro.." – Disse Shinjo que ria da onde estava sentado.

Souejiro correu o Maximo que pode, passou por Tomoe...E chegou em Shinjo, tirou as duas kodachis de uma vez para ataca-lo. Mas.. viu Shinjo sorrir e apontar para trás. Souejiro pestanejou e quase não conseguiu defender o ataque de Tomoe. "Tomoe...Sou eu.. o Souejiro" – Por mais que Souejiro suplica-se Tomoe continuava atacando. E estava cada vez mais difícil para Souejiro se defender. Alem de Tomoe ser uma ótima espadachim, ela era a pessoa no qual Souejiro mais amava.

"Morra..." – A voz fria de Tomoe ecoou na cabeça de Souejiro. Um barulho de metais caindo no chão. Souejiro olhava desolado. As espadas agora no chão, ele se ajoelhou e fechou os olhos. "Eu... Não posso lutar com vc...Tomoe... por favor.. acorde..." Ele preferia morrer ao matar Tomoe, escutou os passos dela. Ela iria mata-lo, era o fim. 'Eu te amo, Tomoe', ele pensou, uma lagrima solitária ao pensar na vida que eles poderiam ter juntos. Mas, ele se viu surpreso. Não sentiu dor, só escutou o som metálico de espadas se chocando. Ele olhou surpreso e viu que seu pai o protegeu.

"Grr... VC SÓ VAI MATA-LO POR CIMA DE MEU CADAVER!" – Aoshi gritou com energia.

"Epa...Você não pode se intrometer..." – Shinjo riu

"GR...E vc Shinjo? Pq? Pq meu filho? Pq tudo isso?" – Aoshi perguntou enquanto defendia o golpe de Tomoe com dificuldade

"pq?" – Shinjo ficou surpreso ao ver que era seu pai. Mas logo sorriu e com ironia na voz falou. "Pq eu gosto dela... Pq é o certo..."

"Certo?" – Aoshi ia falar de novo mais Tomoe desferia vários golpes nele. Aoshi conseguiu acertar Tomoe num golpe perto do pescoço. A luta estava muito difícil, Sano e Kenshin lutavam contra 3 e Aoshi contra Tomoe. Souejiro notou que Shinjo ficava preocupado, seu semblante era sério, como se a qualquer momento pudesse acontecer algo. Mas... O que seria?

A luta entre Aoshi e Tomoe estava cada vez mais perigosa, os golpes dados um para o outro eram cada vez mais mortais. Em um breve momento Tomoe encontrou uma abertura na devesa de Aoshi. Estava quase a ponto de mata-lo quando...

"NÃÃÃO! TOMOE, NÃÃO!" – Souejiro gritou desesperado, e Tomoe virou pra ele, olhando Aoshi no chão, e a espada perto de seu coração. Suas pernas falharam. Ela soltou a espada no chão. "o que eu estou fazendo?" – Ela murmurou. "Souejiro.. vc veio me salvar?" – Ela correu até Souejiro e passou a mão com carinho sobre o ombro machucado. "me desculpe"

"Vc não tem culpa" – Souejiro sorriu ao ver que Tomoe voltara ao normal, ele abraçou.

Shinjo olhava tudo de longe com ódio nos olhos. Pegou sua espada.

"Bom...Souejiro...Queria lutar comigo não é? Então venha..."

continua...

obs: 1 A sua roupa de quando ela era retalhadora.

12- Sangue, tristeza e lagrimas. Quando dois irmãos se enfrentam.

"Bom...Souejiro...Queria lutar comigo não é? Então venha..." – Disse Shinjo olhando Souejiro, sua espada em mãos.

"Como quiser Shinjo... Vc escolheu desta maneira..."

"Eu escolhi? Vc que quer lutar" – Shinjo foi para cima de Souejiro com toda a sua fúria. Souejiro se assustou, e por pouco não se esquivou do golpe de Shinjo. Todos estavam ocupados em suas lutas para perceberem que uma bomba fora jogada no local da luta.

O teto da mansão desabou, deixando as pessoas soterradas.

-----------------------/-------------------------

Alguns minutos depois, Souejiro abriu os olhos... Tudo que ele podia ver eram destroços, tentou mexer a perna, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu uma pontada de dor.

"Arg..." – Souejiro olhou sua perna e via que ela estava sangrando. Provavelmente estava quebrada. "TOMOE! PAPAI! SENHOR HIMURA! SANOSUKE! ONDE ESTÃO VCS?"

Um barulho de uma pedra é ouvido, e o rosto de Sano aparece sorrindo, logo ele puxa Kenshin para cima.

"Ei! Guri... kd os outros?"

"Eu não os acho"

"Como não?"

"EU NÃO SEI DROGA!"

"OKKKKKK!"

"Não adianta brigarem agora! Vamos procura-los!"

Os três se levantaram e foram procurar os outros. E para a surpresa deles. Os três estavam adiante. E a voz grave de Aoshi poderia ser ouvida ao longe.

"Filho... Fique comigo".

"Eu... Desculpa pai... Eu não queria eu... só..." – Shinjo faleceu.

"NÃÃÃÃÃO!" –Aoshi viu seu filho falecer em seus braços, ele abraçou com força. "Meu pequeno..." – Ele disse num sussurro.  
----------------------------------/---------------

Um ano e alguns meses depois, Tomoe se casou com Souejiro. Kenji acabou se apaixonando por uma garota do restaurante akebano e passa a maior parte do tempo ensinando a arte da espada para o filho de Yahiko. Yahiko teve mais um filho, e sua Tsubame morreu em parto.

Sanosuke se reencontrou com Megumi e se casou com ela(ela se separou do marido).

"Souejiro...Faz tempo que não andamos por aqui não é!" – Disse Tomoe sorrindo.

"É...Faz tempo..." – Souejiro apertou a mão de Tomoe e sorriu de canto.

"PAIIIIIII! MAMAE!" – Um garoto de longos cabelos pretos preso a um rabo de cavalo, chegou perto dos dois.

"Shhhh...Calma Shinjo! Não precisa gritar tanto! Nós vamos te esperar!"

"Pai! O Tio Kenji ta me ensinando a lutar! Eu já sou bem melhor que o kenshin!"

"Isso é bom..."  
"Um dia eu vou ser tão forte quanto vc!"

"Vc será melhor que eu... melhor que muitos! E vc irá ajudar as pessoas..." – Souejiro parou. Sorriu para o filho. Fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos. "Vamos?" – Ofereceu a mão para o filho, que segurou com muito agrado. Segurando do outro lado a de sua mãe.

"Sabe, souejiro..."

"hum?"

"Vc acha que seremos felizes de agora em diante...?" – Perguntou Tomoe suavemente. Com aquela expressão intrigante.

"Pra sempre..."

Preciso dizer o que vem depois?

FIM


End file.
